


You've Earned It

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian, Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Mickey, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: ayyeee remenber mE? O k i thought of sx promyts for u an d een needs to relivej himself because of stress or whstever, and micki is like "just ryde this dic" and een r ides him nice an slo an micki enjys this shit and een is like "am i a goog botum?" N micki islike "yes my pumpkin pie bb"</p>
<p>Basically: Bottom Ian riding Mickey, what more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> This anon is a mess and their prompt is so grammatically wrong but I get the jist of it. I just got this one not long ago and I know I have so many others to get to but I felt like writing pure smut so it came first, sorry guys :( <3  
> Hope you enjoy this nonetheless!  
> Title comes from Earned it by The Weeknd.. idk it fits somehow

Mickey is fast asleep until suddenly he’s not. Ian tries to be subtle and quiet as he makes his way into their bedroom.   
  
Mickey opens the lamp on the bedside table and Ian jumps slightly. “Shit, you scared me. Did I wake you?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yup,” Mickey says as he rubs his eye. “Where were you so late?”  
  
“The library,” Ian says as he starts to undress. “It’s been such a long fucking day. Why do I even need to be in school?” He groans.  
  
Mickey watches as Ian undresses down to his boxers and he can’t help but lick his lips, eyes trailing all over his body. He knows how stressed Ian is about school but he knows he can do it. It’s just the midterm blues getting to him.  
  
“You sound stressed,” Mickey says as his eyes finally meet Ian’s again. Ian nods his head and runs his hands through his hair once. Mickey pulls the blanket off of his body and he’s naked underneath. His dick is also standing at attention. He says, “Why don’t you ride this dick?” as he wraps his hand around the base and strokes up and down slowly. “Relieve some of that tension…”   
  
Ian’s interested cause his dick his tenting his boxers now. He takes his boxers off and takes the few short steps to their bed and straddles Mickey’s lap. He runs his hands up Mickey’s chest and says, “Fuck, you’re so hot, Mick.”  
  
Mickey stops touching himself and brings his hands to Ian’s hips, squeezing them. Ian leans forward and captures Mickey’s lips in a searing kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth, which it usually is when they want it rough and deep.   
  
Ian reaches onto their bedside table to grab the lube and squirts some onto his own fingers before reaching back and prepping himself. His fingers are longer than Mickey’s (not that he wouldn’t love Mickey teasing him right now but he just wants Mickey inside him now).   
  
Ian moans out when Mickey attaches his mouth to his neck and starts sucking and licking. Ian finds his prostate and starts massaging it.   
  
“Fuck,” Ian moans out.   
  
Mickey looks back to see Ian fucking himself with his fingers on his lap and he can’t help but buck his hips up. Ian wraps his other hand around Mickey’s dick and Mickey moans loudly, “Fuck, Ian, so fucking hot.”   
  
Ian removes his fingers and squirts some more lube onto Mickey’s dick, stroking up and down before positioning him at his entrance.   
  
“You good?” Mickey asks before they start.   
  
“Yeah, need this,” Ian says before sinking all the way onto Mickey’s dick. They both moan out loud at the feeling. Ian hasn’t bottomed in so long. They only do it this way when Ian really wants it or feels like he needs it. Needs Mickey to take control and take care of him.   
  
Ian lifts himself up before sinking back down. They build a rhythm, Ian moving up and down, and Mickey meeting his every move.   
  
Ian wants it harder though, and he knows Mickey does too, so when he lifts himself up, almost all the way, he slams back down, making them both moan out in pleasure.   
  
“Fuck, Ian, keep doing that,” Mickey moans. Ian lifts himself up again and they meet in the middle, not able to contain their moans.   
  
“Mmm, fuck,” Ian moans out. He grabs Mickey’s face and kisses him hard, biting on his bottom lip. He moves his lips over to his neck and licks up. He then moves his lips to his ear and bites his earlobe playfully, and whispers hotly, “Am I a good bottom for you, baby?”   
  
Mickey thrusts up hard into Ian making him moan out and bite his earlobe again. Mickey says, “Fuck yes, so good my pumpkin pie,” not even sure where that came from but he’s so fucking hard up for Ian right now he’ll say anything.  
  
“Yeah?” Ian moans out as he slams back down onto his cock, hitting his prostate.   
  
Mickey flips them around so Ian’s on his back and he keeps hitting that spot inside Ian as he wraps a hand around his dick. Ian grabs Mickey’s ass in his hands, kneading his cheeks. He brings a couple of fingers to Mickey’s mouth and Mickey sucks on them eagerly.   
  
Ian circles Mickey’s rim before inserting one finger and then the other, fucking him with his fingers as Mickey pounds into him.   
  
Ian crooks his fingers inside of Mickey and brushes his prostate. With that he’s coming hard and loud into Ian, with Ian right there with him.   
  
Mickey collapses onto Ian when they’re orgasms have subsided. Mickey pulls out but stays on top of Ian, as he runs his fingers lazily over his back. Mickey wipes his hand on the bed, and brings his clean hand up to Ian’s face to caress his cheek. He kisses him softly until their tongues lick and taste the other.   
  
Mickey pulls back slightly and says, “Feel better?”   
  
Ian chuckles lightly. “Much, thanks babe,” He says pecking Mickey’s lips.   
  
Mickey rolls off of Ian and Ian curls up next to him, laying his head on his chest. Mickey knows when Ian needs him because Mickey needs Ian just as much.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
